The Pain, Psychiatry and Rehabilitation Medicine Services of the Department of Neurology, in collaboration with the Department of Social Work and the Post-Treatment Resource Program, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, are proposing a cancer education and training program entitled "The Network Project: A Cancer Education and Training Program in Pain Management, Rehabilitation and Psychosocial Issues". The "Network Project" will be an interdisciplinary multi-component education and training program aimed at graduate and practicing health professionals of all disciplines across the nation, who have a primary interest in cancer and have demonstrated potential to promote educational and training activities in their own institutions. Our specific aims are: 1) to establish a multi-component education and training program in cancer pain management, psycho-oncology, psychosocial oncology, cancer rehabilitation, and supportive care (the "Network Project") which will consist of: a) the Observership Program - an educational tutorial experience at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC); b) the Mentorship Program - a role model/mentor program which utilizes the integrated and interdisciplinary faculty of the MSKCC Pain Service, Psychiatry Service, Rehabilitation Service, Supportive Care Programs, Post Treatment Resource Program and the Department of Social Work, to provide participants with a tutorial experience during observership and ongoing consultation in the development of educational and training activities once back in their own institutions; c) the Education Resource Center and Library - An educational resource for observers and mentors, this center/library will develop and distribute educational material in cancer pain management, psycho-oncology, psychosocial oncology, cancer rehabilitation and supportive care. A series of teaching modules on major topics will be developed and provided to observers; d) the Network - A network of observership graduates and mentor faculty will be established, through the publishing of a tri-annual newsletter and the activities of the Education Resource Center, in order to foster ongoing collaborative interaction. 2) To evaluate the impact of such a multi-component education and training program on: a) individual participant's knowledge and b) participant's training and education activities in their own institution (i.e., new programs developed).